a branca de neve de one piece
by sabaku no yu
Summary: essa e minha primeira fic e eu não sei muito de one piece porfavor não me matem[oneshot]


_Era uma vez, uma rainha chamada Vivi..._

**Vivi:** Hei! Porque eu sempre tenho que fazer um papel ruim.

Porque eu não posso ser a branca de neve?

_Com licença, estou tentando contar uma história!_

_Voltando._

_...que era muito vaidosa, tanto que todo dia ela perguntava para seu espelho mágico:_

**Vivi:** Não vou falar! virando o rosto para trás

_Porque não?_

**Vivi:** Porque eu nunca ganho um bom papel.

_Fale a sua frase e na próxima história eu te dou um papel melhor. _(**N/B: **Suboooorno!)

**Vivi:** Tudo bem... Espelho, espelho meu... ESPELHO, ESPELHO MEU!!! Cadê meu espelho??

Robin entra 

**Robin:** Por que eu tenho que fazer isso?!

_Porque você é a pessoa mais sarcástica que eu conheço e é melhor para fazer esse papel._

**Robin:** Humpf... Tudo bem.

**Vivi:** Já posso falar?

_Pode._

**Vivi:** Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

**Robin:** Não, minha rainha, não existe no reino inteiro, pessoa mais bela.

**Vivi:** Se eu já sabia que ela ia fala isso, por que eu perguntei?

_Segue a história._

_Alguns dias depois, uma bela menina que se chamava Nami, mas com o apelido de Branca de Neve._

Nami cantando.

_Um belo príncipe chamado Sanji a viu cantando e decidiu falar com ela._

**Sanji:** Olá, minha bela princesa.

**Nami:** O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que o príncipe ia ser o Luffy.

**Sanji:** você o prefere para ser um príncipe?

**Nami:** Bom jeito de pensar.

Voltem a historia. 

**Sanji/Nami:** Ah sim!

_A branca de neve nami percebeu logo que se apaixonou pelo príncipe._

**Sanji:** Minha bela princesa, desde quando eu te vi me coração não para de bater aceleradamente.

Ei! Não era pra você dizer isso 

**Sanji:** Eu sei, mas é a pura verdade desde quando eu vi Nami-san, meu coração não para de bater aceleradamente. olhos de coração

AFFEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! 

**Nami:** Ei voltem a história!

**Sanji/narrador:** Ah sim!

_Alguns dias depois..._

_A madrasta do Vivi volta a seu espelho e pergunta..._

**Vivi:** Espelho meu, existe no reino alguém mais bela do que eu?

**Espelho mágico Robin:** Existe sim, maus aê, valeu?! (**N/B: **Hahaha, bem feitooo!)

**Vivi:** Que??? MAS QUE MER$ #$¨& $#! (**N/B: **Que rainha desbocada:O)

**Espelho mágico Robin:** Calma, a gente é do One Piece, mas a historia é para criança.

**Vivi:** QUE SE DANE #$$#$#!$!

Uau! Que vocabulário! 

**Todos: **Também acho.

**Vivi:** Tenho uma idéia, vou mandar o caçador para matá-la e trazer o coração para mim.

_Então a madrasta Vivi mandou o caçador Zoro que usava três machado e não três espadas._

**Zoro:** Você na pode tirar minhas espadas.

Porque não? 

**Zoro:** Porque se você mexer nas minhas espadas você vai ser um narrador morto. (**N/B:** Olha como é valente!)

_Boa resposta._ (**N/B:** Olha como ele é covarde!)

**Zoro:** Também acho.

_Voltando a floresta._

_A branca de neve Nami estava colhendo flores._

**Nami:** Se eu fizer um buquê com essas flores e vendê-las, vou ganhar muito dinheiro. (**N/B**: Mas ela não é princesa?! Supõe-se que ela seja rica, não? E se já é rica, pra que ela quer mais? Que princesa gananciosa!)

_Então o caçador Zoro acha Nami._

**Zoro:** Oi, você e a Branca de Neve? (**N/B:** Não, sou o Chapolin Colorado! Não contavam com minha astúcia!)

**Nami:** Sou sim, por que?

**Zoro:** Eu vim te matar e entregar seu coração para a madrasta. fala com um tom calmo.

**Nami:** Pode ser depois? É que eu quero viver para vender buquê. fala com um tom calmo

**Zoro:** Nem, tem que ser hoje. fala... ah, vocês já sabem

_Então apareceram em estrema velocidade, um urso, um coelho, um papagaio, uma tartaruga, uma tsunami com um surfista em cima, o presidente Lula_,_ o Clodovil, cara que canta uma música holandesa IOLEI HI HU, dois presidiários, Felipe Dylon, Belo e uma banana e o ursinho Pooh, e o ursinho Pimball (irmão do ursinho puh na minha cabeça). _(**N/B:** Como?! O.o)(**N/B:** A história do ursinho Pimball é muito grande...)

Uau! Apareceu muita coisa! E como uma tartaruga apareceu tão rápido? E a Nami usa ótima técnica de distração que existe para uma mulher. 

_Ela mostra o peito _Sanji aparece rapidamente_ e todos olham para trás e Zoro mata todos com um só golpe (menos o Sanji)._

Sanji sai

**Zoro:** Muito obrigado a me ajudar a matar, um urso, um coelho, um papagaio, uma tartaruga, uma tsunami com um surfista em cima, o presidente Lula, o Clodovil, cara que canta uma música holandesa IOLEI HI HU, dois presidiários, Felipe Dylon, Belo e uma banana e o ursinho puh, e o ursinho pinbal. (**N/B:** O ursinho Pimball morreu!!!!)

**Nami:** Não foi nada.

Zoro cutuca três vezes o peito da garota ainda a mostra para mostra que peito ainda esta a mostra.

A garota pega um bastão de aço e bate no caçador com toda força que ela tem e grita:

**Nami:** TARADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O caçador levanta de perto da arvore que bateu com uma marca vermelha no meio do rosto da grossura do bastão.

**Zoro:** Tudo bem, eu merecia, mas você devia me agradecer por eu não ter matado você.

**Nami:** Ah é, o que você vai fazer?

Zoro pega uma espada e fala.

**Zoro:** Vou ver se ela acha que o coração desse urso é o seu.

Zoro com sua espada abre o peito do urso e pega co coração dele.

**Zoro:** E você?

**Nami:** Eu o que?

**Zoro:** Se o espelho descobrir que você ainda está viva, a madrasta mata nós dois.

**Nami:** É mesmo, né?

Então Zoro pensa em um plano para se vingar dela.

**Zoro:** Eu conheço um bom lugar para você ficar.

Ele indica o caminho ate uma cabana.

Algum tempo depois Zoro chega até o castelo da madrasta e entrega o coração a ela. 

**Vivi:** Ei! Isso não é o coração de humanos e sim o coração de um urso!

**Zoro:** Como você sabe??

**Vivi:** Dããããã!!!! Em que você acha que eu treinei minhas habilidades?

_No caminho, Branca de Neve tropeça e desmaia._

_Então, vários animais foram modificados geneticamente e ficaram muito, muito feios e estranhos que valem menos que um chiclete aparecem._

**Chooper:** Ei!

O que? Você não vale mais que um chiclete.

**Todos: **Tem razão

Voltando, os animais mordem a cabeça dela até ela acorda e aí acaba a participação deles na história.

Em uma cabana longe dali é encontrada a Branca de Neve Nami. 

Uau! Adorei esse lugar, só não entendi porque tem sete cadeiras e sete camas.

**Ruffy:** Quem vai fazer os outros cinco anões?

Você e Ussop farão.

**Ruffy/Ussop:** O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????

Não se preocupem os nomes dos anões serão Ruffy1, Ruffy2, Ruffy3, RuffY4, Ussop5, Ussop6 e Ussop7 e só o Ruffy1 e o Ussop1 falarão os outros vão ser surdos e mudos.

**Ruffy:** Que idéia, mas idiota!

**Ussop:** Concordo.

Não importa, eu sou o autor dessa fic.

Então todos os anões chegam na casa deles e encontram uma garota dormindo pelada na cama do Ruffy4 e todos os anões tem alguns pensamentos (duvido vocês adivinharem que pensamentos...).(N/B: Eu sei que tipo de pensamentos...)

_Ela acorda enrolada no cobertor._

**Nami:** Vem cá, isso aqui é uma fic hentai? Eu só sou encontrada pelada!

_É que todos os homens adoram te ver pelada._

_Então Nami da um grito me chamando de maldito tão alto, que esquece que está segurando um cobertor e o deixa cair._

_Então na sua nudez completa, ela corre direto para o banheiro para não ser vista._

**Nami:** Bota uma roupa em mim!

Porque deveria? 

**Nami:** Que levar uma bastãozada que nem o caçador?

_Nami está com sua roupa de volta._

_Porque será que o narrador e sempre ameaçado?_

Nami sai do banheiro já vestida e pergunta:

**Nami:** Quem são vocês?

**Ruffy1:** Nós somos os anões que moram nesta casa, e sou o Ruffy1.

**Nami:** Dá para perceber, aparece seu nome antes você falar antes de você falar.

Ela tem razão.

**Ruffy1:** Nunca percebi isso antes, voltando eu vou achar o anão piece e ser o rei dos anões! (acho que exagerei nessa).

**Nami:** Ninguém perguntou.

**Ruffy1:** Ninguém nunca pergunta.

E depois disso rolou um blá blá bla. 

Em outro lugar longe dali

O caçador e encontrado morto

Vivi: baka!Achou que eu ia cair num truque besta, ele merecia morrer.

Então ela não esta morta heim

Espelho mágico robin: e o que parece

Vivi: Preciso fazer alguma coisa para ela desaparecer da minha vida

2 horas depois

Vivi: já sei, vou fazer uma poção.

Mas duas horas ate a poção ficar pronta

Ela fez uma maçã envenenada e deu para branca de neve

Vivi disfarçada: ola minha jovem, gostaria de comprar uma maçã.

Nami: quanto tá?

Vivi: e de graça

Nami: então não e comprar

Ela tem razão

Vivi: tanto faz, come logo_enfia a maçã na boca da branca de neve._

Nami: e muito boa e...

Você não tem tempo de dizer todas as qualidades da maçã, desmaia logo.

Nami: tudo bem_desmaia_

_Mas o esquilo muito feio viu tudo e decidiu contar para os anões oque avia acontecido_

Chooper:...Ai ela desmaio

Ussop1: e agora oque faremos?

Ruffy1: ela só desmaio por uma maçã com uma poção, alguma coisa deve quebrar o efeito da poção (como ele sabe disso?).

O príncipe aparece do nada em seu cavalo branco 

Sanji: eu sei oque e necessário para a princesa acordar, um beijo de amor verdadeiro antes de meia noite.

Ruffy1: que bom, então beija logo ela

Sanji: vamos esperar ate a noite para dar um clímax na historia

Ruffy1: ok

_23:50_

Sanji: agora sim_se aproxima da cama que branca de neve tinha desmaiado que estava do lado de fora da casa dos anões e beija ela_

_Então os olhos dela lentamente se abrem_

_Ela empurra a cabeça do príncipe, mas ele não quer parar de beija-la e assim termina essa historia, o príncipe beijando a princesa._

_Infelizmente eu não pude controlar essa fic_

_FIM_


End file.
